Hogwarts
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Hogwarts is a mortal school for the First, Middle, and Lower classes from London. Read about the Marauders, and The Black Sisters adventures at Hogwarts. Find out about the crushes, the secrets, and the pranks. Will you Dare to read this story? Or will you look for other?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter **

Prologue

Cars pulled up to the Huge castle. Students through eleven through seventeen got out the cars with their trunks. Each had different uniforms, some had green and silver uniforms with a Snake as their badge. Some had red and gold uniform with a lion as their badge, others had silver and blue uniforms with a raven as their badge. And the rest had yellow and black with a badger as the badge. A limo came cruising in and everybody stop and stare, the door open and show a sharp slender leg and another came out, then a girl with black hair with dark violet eyes came out. And then a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came out, long with a girl with blond hair and blue eyes came out.

The girl with black hair turned to her servant and said, "Get our bags, Martin."

"Yes, miss Black." Said Martin.

Towards the door of the castle, were four boys. All wearing the Gryffindor uniform, one of them mutter, "Well, well. Here are my dear cousins."

The others stared at them, the boy snap his fingers, "Hey! They're still my cousins, so...eyes off!"

The boys blink and looked away, "Sorry Padfoot."

Then Sirius groaned," Great, they coming over here."

The three boys turned and sure enough, the Black Sisters made their way to them.

When they got there Bellatrix flip her black hair and gave a fake smile, "Siri! How nice to see you."

The girl with the brown hair, Andromeda smile and wave to them, "Hey, guys."

The youngest, Narcissa, shyly smile and blush lightly and said, "Hi."

All the three boys could manage was a nod, Sirius cross his arms and said coldly, "Hello my dear cousins."

"Long time, no see." Said Andromeda.

Narcissa smile again and said, "Nice to see you again, Siri."

Bellatrix yawned, "Whatever, I'm bore. Let's go."

And with that the three girls enter Hogwarts.

The brown with the black hair and brown eyes, James said, "This is going to be a interesting year."

**Please Review**


	2. Narcissa

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's confusing. Most of the words were missing, but I swear I put them in there...My computer just hates me. on with the story!**

Chapter one: Narcissa.

Narcissa took one of her books and put them in her bag. She sighed, first day back to school and she and her sisters were already in trouble. They were the female versions of the Marauders, but they never admit. Bellatrix was James, Andromeda was Sirius, and Narcissa was Remus. All they were missing was a female Peter, which would be cover by Cynthia Crabbe, if she hadn't gotten on Bellatrix's bad side. Narcissa walked out the Girls' dormitory and walked out of Slytherin's common room. On her way to her detention, she bumped into James Potter.

"Watch it, Potter!" Narcissa snapped.

James looked up and sighed, "_You _bumped into _me_."

"I did not!" Said Narcissa.

"There's no point arguing." Said James tiredly.

Narcissa tilt her head, "What's wrong with you, Potterboy?"

James shook his head, "Where you going?"

"Detention." Narcissa sighed

James eyes widen, "You? Detention?"

"Hey, when you go along with your sisters, looks like you get in trouble too." Said Narcissa.

"You guys broke the record!" Exclaimed James.

"For what?" Said Narcissa.

"For getting in detention!" Said James, "First day of school, bravo!"

"It's not something, I'm proud of." Said Narcissa said Honestly.

With that Narcissa left. After her detention with her sisters, Narcissa head to the Soccer Field. She had a feeling her cousin would be there. Sure enough, Sirius and his friends were there.

"Hey, Sirius!" Narcissa called.

Sirius looked up and said,"What do you want?"

"Bellatrix and Andromeda gotten into a fight, and this time I won't interfere." Said Narcissa.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm bore and I wanted to hang out with you and your friends." Explained Narcissa.

"How about you...go away?" Said Sirius, "I don't want you here."

"But what about your friends?" Narcissa asked

She smile at them and James spoke up, "Come on, Padfoot."

Sirius glared at her before grudgingly agreeing, "Fine."

Narcissa smirk and went down onto the Field, "What are you guys doing?"

"W-well, w-we w-were j-just h-hanging o-out." Stutter Peter.

Narcissa nod and sat down beside James, then whisper, "Is he always this bad?"

"Only if a cute girl talks to him." James whisper back.

Narcissa turned to him,"Oh, so I'm cute?"

"I seen better." Said James

Narcissa hit him, and he smirked.

"We were practicing for the Games." Said Sirius.

Narcissa looked at him, "You joining the Gryffindor Team?"

Sirius walked to James, "Nope, Jay here is." And then hit his back.

"What you trying for?" Said Narcissa.

"The Seeker." Said James.

"Should be interesting since that's what Bellatrix trying for." Said Narcissa, smirking.

"Whoa! Wait!" Said Sirius, "Trixie? Seeker? You joking right?"

Narcissa shook her head, "I never joke about something like that."

Sirius looked at James, "We better get the training...my cousin is _really _good at sports."

Narcissa got up and smirk, "I'll watch out, if I was you, James."

She left with them looking at her back, she her James mutter, "I'm _so _dead."

She quietly laughed.

**A/N: I don't really know the Basketball, Soccer, Basketball position so I just decided to keep the Qudditch Positions. If it still confusing...I get it fix.**

**Please Review!**


	3. James

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

James enter Hogwarts, tired. After learning that Narcissa's older sister, Bellatrix, was going to be the Seeker of the Slytherin's Team Sirius started to work James. Soon James had enough, and said he needed rest. Sirius nod and watch him go and wonder if he was going to see his fair-headed of a cousin, Narcissa. Of course, he was right. First looked in the Library to find Narcissa reading a book.

James sat beside her and said, "Hi."

Narcissa looked up, "What do you want, Potter-boy?"

"Well..." Said James, "Just wanted to talk."

She raise a eyebrow, "Oh really?"

James gave her his charming smile, "That's right."

"Oh don't try to flirt with me." Said Narcissa, "I know exactly what's it about and the answer is no."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." Protest James.

"You want me to help you train, so you can beat my sister, Bellatrix." Said Narcissa.

"Well, I guess you do know." Said James.

She nod and went back to her book. James then grabbed the book and read the title. Narcissa reached for it and James pulled it back.

"'Twilight?'" Said James, raising a eyebrow, "Really?"

"James give it back." Said Narcissa.

"You know this is a horrible love story. Right?" Said James.

"It's not like I was enjoying it." Narcissa said.

James could tell she was lying.

"What will your sisters say, about this?" James wonder out loud.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Narcissa.

"Oh, but I would." Said James grinning, "You help me train. And I won't tell your sisters, what bad taste you have for books."

"Fine, I'll train you." Sighed Narcissa, "But I don't have bad taste in books!"

"Reading Twilight." Said James, "I think you do."

* * *

James head to the gym and saw Narcissa sitting on the floor writing.

He walked up towards her, "Ready?"

"You're late." Said Narcissa, not looking up.

"Oh, come on." Said James.

"By Twenty minutes." Said Narcissa, she looked up, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Well sorry, Ms. I-like-to-read-Twilight." James grinned.

"Oh, shut up!" Mutter Narcissa, getting up.

"What's first?" James asked.

"Bella's favorite sport: Basketball." Said Narcissa.

"Really?" Said James, "I can beat her in that."

"The only way I know, you can beat Bellatrix in Basketball if you can beat me."

"Too easy." James Smirked

Narcissa raise a eyebrow, "If you say so..."

"Oh I know so." Said James.

Narcissa then threw her bake James and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Let's play Checkmate." Said Narcissa.

James nod, he threw the ball back to Narcissa, "Check."

She threw it back, "Mate."

James dribble the ball to her left, only for her to grab it and throw it into hoop.

"Nothing, but net." Said Narcissa smirking.

Narcissa threw the ball at James, "Check."

James threw it back, "Mate."

Narcissa dribble the ball, turned left fake a right and threw it in the hoop.

"Two to Zero." Said Narcissa, "Come on James you can do better."

James made a face, he will not lose to a girl.

"Check." Said Narcissa, throwing the ball to James.

"Mate." He said throwing it back.

Narcissa dribble the ball back and forth and ran to the right. James then reached for the ball, stole it and threw it in the hoop.

"Two to one." Said James.

"You say it like it's good." Said Narcissa.

"Check." Said James.

"Mate." Said Narcissa.

James dribble the ball to Narcissa's left and dodge her out strength hand and threw at the hoop, only for it to bounce of the rim. Both Narcissa and James went after the ball, James reached for the ball, but Narcissa beat him to it. Dodging James, Narcissa race to the hoop and did the Micheal Jordan move.

"Three to one." Said Narcissa holding the ball, "Still want to go, Potter-boy?"

"I'm not going to lose to you." Growled James.

Narcissa shrugged, "Whatever."

She threw the ball at him, "Check."

"Mate." Said James.

James watch Narcissa's move carefully, just when she was about to shoot, James block it and quickly took the ball throwing into the hoop.

"Three to two." Said James smiling.

"Ok." Said Narcissa, "Who ever makes it to ten first, wins. Who doesn't have to do what the winner wants, for two whole months."

James smirk, "You so going to lose."

" .Dreams. Potter-boy." Said Narcissa throwing the ball at him.

Ten minutes later, Narcissa and James sat on the floor breathing heavily. James wouldn't look Narcissa in the eye, since he just lost. It was Ten to nine. He was close, _so _close, the ball had went around the rim, and instead of fallen into the hoop, it went out instead. The two had race for the ball, and Narcissa reached it first, making the shot with a _swish_.

"I win!" Smile Narcissa.

"I know," James groaned.

"The first thing I want you to do..." Said Narcissa, then she whisper into his ear.

**A/N: Can you guess what she asked for? The one with the closest guess gets a sneak peak of the next chapter...in Bellatrix POV.**


	4. Bellatrix

**I do not own Anything. **

Bellatrix comb her head and looked into her mirror, she was completely irritated due to the fact Andromeda was being a pain in the ass. Andromeda didn't like that Bellatrix had bullied Molly, she lectured her about as if she _care_. Which she didn't, she absolutely wouldn't give a damn if Molly got actually afford something. Which she couldn't, and instead of Narcissa trying to end the fight, she let them end by themselves which didn't end well. Andromeda was sent to the Hospital Wing because Bella broke her nose. Bella was brought out of her thoughts by Narcissa who had James with her.

Bellatrix turned to face them, "What is he doing here?"

"He lost a bet, and now he has to do whatever I say for two months." Explained Narcissa.

"That doesn't explain why he's here."

"He's here because, he's going to need a _makeover." _Smirked Narcissa.

Bella gave them a devilish grin, "Really? Why didn't you say so?"

James grimaced and Bella's grin widen, "I'll do it."

* * *

Bellatrix finished the last bit of makeup for James and pulled back, "Done!"

Bella watch as James looked at the mirror and yelp, "Oh hell!"

Narcissa held back laughter, "He really do look good in makeup."

Bella smirked, "Let's show everybody."

"Oh, no." Said James, "Please, no..."

"You do what I say, Potterboy," Said Narcissa, " And I say that we show everybody how pretty you look."

James groaned.

* * *

Bellatrix looked around and saw that everybody was laughing. They pointed at James and snickered.

Bellatrix turned to the Thirteen year old boy, who looked like he wanted to die. Narcissa smirked at the whole thing.

Then Severus went up to them, "Wow Potter, I didn't know you were a girl."

Both Narcissa and Bellatrix busted laughed. Severus smiled, please that he got the two most hottest girls to laugh.

"Just, shut up Greasy-boy." Mutter James.

Severus smile only widen, "Oh come on _Jessica_."

Narcissa and Bellatrix revolved into giggles and James face grew hot, "I serious..."

"What's wrong Jessica-" Severus was cut off as James punch him in the face.

"Wow, Little potty boy have a little temper." Said Bellatrix.

"Let's get out of here." Said Narcissa, "We can't have _Jessica _getting into trouble."

James groaned, "You never letting this go are you?"

"Nope." Said Narcissa.

Three lefted Severus on the floor holding his nose.

"We got to get this makeup off my face before-" Started James.

"_James_ is that you?" Said a voice.

A voice that belong to Sirius.

"Are you wearing _makeup_?" He asked horrified.

"Long story," Said James, "I lost a bet and I have to do whatever Narcissa says for two months."

Sirius started to laughed, "I need to take a picture of this."

"No sirius no!" Said James.

But it was too late, Sirius had taken out his phone and snapped a pic.

Sirius looked down on his Iphone, "I got to put this on Facebook."

"Great Idea, Siri!" Said Narcissa, grabbing her phone, "And I'm putting it on Integram."

"I think Twitter needs to see this as well," Said Bellatrix pulling out her own phone, "Said Cheese."

And Both Narcissa and Bellatrix snapped a photo of James.

**Please Review**


End file.
